


[Fanvid] I loved and I lost you

by ily_3000



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fanvids, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ily_3000/pseuds/ily_3000
Summary: Just an angsty little thing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	[Fanvid] I loved and I lost you




End file.
